Black and White
by Kawaiidustbunny
Summary: AU; Samantha is the new girl with a bruised and secret past. Danny only recently acquiring his ghostly half is still learning how to use his new powers. When the two of them meet, they become a catalyst for an even bigger event. An event that could mean life or death for Samantha.


Hey guys! This is Kawaiidustbunny bringing you a new fan fiction on Danny Phantom. Personally I loved this series and wished I could have seen it go further. This is a Sam and Danny fic taking place at the very beginning of the series. I've weaved in an out of the story line. I haven't decided if I want to stick straight to the actual story line or deviate. Enjoy! Also, I do not own "Danny Phantom". If I did, I wouldn't be writing fics, or be a poor college student.

┌(；`～,)┐ ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ

It was a rainy day the day that she started school with us. She started second semester which was strange. Rarely did people start in the second semester in Casper High. All the clicks were formed already, no one really was nervous about starting the new semester. Everything was at a nice comfortable schedule.

Add a new girl in; the horrible, relentless teasing occurs. Her shoulder length coal black hair clung to her shoulders, her amethyst eyes staring at her well worn shoes. A lavender and soft pink lip balm kissed her rose bud lips. Her thin gaunt figure hid effectively in the fabric of her black long sleeve shirt with a purple oval on the chest of it. Her skirt hung loosely around her knees, not even boarding the line of slut.

"Class, this is Samantha Manson. She will be joining us, please treat her kindly. Samantha is there anything that you would like to say about yourself?" Asked the lankly teacher, Mr. Lancer.

"Call me Sam." She said in a tiny voice, her eyes still staring that the speckled tiles on the classroom floor. Snickers could be heard throughout the room.

"I guess it's only appropriate to be called Sam, since you dress like a guy anyways." Came a snide reply from the class. Laughter echoed throughout the class.

"That's enough class. Sam you can take a seat behind… Danny Fenton. Danny raise your hand." Lancer said, his eyes scanning the room.

Danny obligingly held up his hand. Her combat boots squished, and squeaked as she went to the back of the room. She sat down quietly, and Mr. Lancer continued his lecture on how important it was to study English.

Danny Fenton tried to keep his eyes forward but his ice blue eyes kept sneaking away to behind him.

"Is there something interesting going on behind you Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked boredly. He was used to Danny's strange behavior by now and chalked it up to teen adolescences. Danny flushed a bright red, and muttered out a "No, Mr. Lancer."

"Good, then eyes up front."

Danny was never good at following orders in general. His eyes continued to sneak to the back of the room. There was just something about her that just drew him in closer to her.

'She's really pretty…' thought Danny, as he tried very hard not to stare at her.

The bell shrilly rang, students shoved their folders into their backpacks and ran for the door as if their feet were on fire.

Sam calmly put her folders and papers in her bag, not in the least bit hurried. Danny took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hello Saman- I mean Sam. My name is Danny Fenton. I guess you already knew that huh?" he said sheepishly.

'Oh boy. I am NOT off to a good start.' He thought to himself bleakly.

Her amethyst eyes stared at him, and she said nothing. "Do you know where all your classes are? Do you need someone to show you where everything is? Right now it's lunch time, did you want me to show you were the Cafeteria is?" Danny asked smiling as they exited out the door.

She still said nothing. Her facial expressions didn't even seem to register that he was talking to her.

"Today is Mystery Meatloaf, you've been pre-warned. Did you want to sit next to me and my friend Tucker Foley?" he chatted, as he led her to the cafeteria. She still said nothing, but continued to walk with him.

"Do you have any questions?" he asked finally, as he grabbed her a carton of milk on her tray which she tossed back into the cooler.

"Yes." She said quietly.

"What's up?" Danny asked eagerly.

"Do you EVER stop talking?" she asked bitterly, as she placed down her tray with a loud clack and walked out the door.

'Well that could have gone a lot better…' Danny thought to himself as he rubbed his temple therapeutically. He sighed and headed over to Tucker, who was currently clicking away on his PDA. He sat down and stared at the congealed food. He poked at it a little bit, barely registering what was going on around him.

'Am I that repulsive? She already thinks I'm repulsive and she hasn't even found out my ghost side yet. I bet she'd think that I'm even more of a freak if she ever found out.' He said burying his head in his arms, his baby blue eyes staring at the table.

"Dude. What's your problem?" Tucker asked nudging him with toe of his shoe.

"I'm fine." Came Danny's muffled reply.

"I'm sure you are…" Tucker said uninterested as he went back to his PDA. The noise of the cafeteria, filled the silences between the two of them. Danny gasped, as the minty cool flavor escaped out of his mouth. Tucker immediately looked up.

"I'll be right back! Cover for me." He said grinning at Tucker as he leaped into a run.

"This is just what I need! Something to take my mind off of HER. What is wrong with me? Why can't I get her out of my head? I just met her, she doesn't even like me! I don't know anything about her!" he thought to himself as he changed forms, two neon blue rings formed around his waist changing him into the ever famous Danny Phantom.

He beat a few ghost back into the ghost portal, including the Box Ghost, only two times today. He walked to his room, slammed the door closed and lay on his bed, completely exhausted. He did NOT want to be interrupted, and just at the moment, his cell phone started to vibrate.

Danny groaned into the pillow, and groped around for his phone, not wanting to look. As he found the screaming phone he clicked it to silence it, and answered it.

"Hello…?" a muffled reply came.

"Dude. Why are you at home sleeping? " came Tucker's voice from the phone.

"And where else would I be?" muttered Danny, unhappy with his short nap. He turned on his back, and stared at the plain white washed ceiling.

"Uh, I don't know… At school?" Tucker's sarcastically replied.

"You're kidding me." Danny groaned, he sat up, and stared blearily at the clock. He had stayed up all night hunting ghosts again. The neon light shone strongly

"Yeah… I'll be there…" he said glumly. He shut the phone with a loud click and, closed his eyes again.

"Daniel Fenton! If you don't get up this very second you're gonna be late for school!" called his mother, Maddie Fenton.

Danny silently got up, and stood in the shower, trying to wash away the tiredness.

Danny, shrugged on a white t shirt over his nicely chiseled chest and sauntered down the stairs in record time. He piled himself into the chair and pretty much melted into the chair.

"Now, don't' forget. We have to meet our new neighbors today for dinner. You all need to be home." Maddie cheerily said, giving Danny a meaningful glance.

Danny mumbled a response that could have been taken for a yes or a no. "They have a daughter and she's your age too!" Maddie said continuing to prattle on.

"I gotta go to school Mom. I'll see you later." He said yawning. Danny slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk to school. Once he was a safe distances away from his house, he ran into an alley and two electrical blue rings formed around his waist as he transformed into Danny Phantom, the ghost boy who was chronically late for school.

He turned intangible and zoomed to class. He made it safely into the building, and transformed back into Danny Fenton. He trudged to class; his trip to school had chipped a little bit of his power away.

He grabbed the brass knob and turned it slowly dreading today's lecture. He could practically quote Mr. Lancer by now. He opened the door, 24 pairs of eyes shifted to him, and he closed his eye blue eyes and waited for the next assault from Mr. Lancer.

"It's nice to see that you could join us Mr. Fenton. Since you and Ms. Manson both seem to think that coming late to my class is acceptable, I hope you'll find doing detention after school acceptable as well." Mr. Lancer said barely looking at them.

Danny turned around startled by the second mention of name. He turned to see Samantha Manson a few steps behind him, her cheeks flushed with flowing blood.

They quietly edged to their seats and sat down. Danny faintly could hear Sam panting for breath, her gasps sounded unnatural; there was a slight wheeze to it. Danny peaked behind him and saw her cheeks were still flush from what he was guessing was a dash to school. She was fervently rummaging through her bag quietly.

He watched her curiously, as at least she fished out the item she was searching for. An asthma inhaler.

"She's an asthmatic." Danny thought to himself, as she pressed down the metallic tube and breathed in deeply.

She did this several times until her breathing calmed down. Tucker jabbed him with his styles and motioned to the front of the room. Danny ripped his eyes away from Sam and stared at Mr. Lancer with "pretending to be paying attention" eyes

┌(；`～,)┐ ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ

"Sammy! Your boyfriend is here! Don't keep him waiting!" sang out Sam's mother gleefully. Sam's heart skipped a beat as she stared in the mirror. "Coming!" she called out, trying to strangle the fear out of her features. She shrugged on a thin black jacket over her tiny shoulders. Her boyfriend lounged on the couch, relaxing good naturedly with her mother, as soon as Sam came down the stairs, his eyes narrowed like a predator to it's prey.

"Vernon was just telling me about all his practice courses he's taking at the University." Her mother gushed clasping her manicured hands together. Same brightly nodded as she stiffly sat next to Vernon.

"Oh my, your grandkids are going to be so adorable!" squealed her mother giggling lightly as she left them alone.

The grandfather clock ticked loudly in the background it seemed to be in sync with Sam's heart.

"Detention Samantha? Really?" he asked coldly breaking the thin cool silences.

"I woke up late" she murmured as he pulled her closer. The smell of his cologne was making her sick to her stomach. She steadily breathed out of her mouth trying to expel the bad taste in her mouth.

"You can't keep doing this to me Samantha. You are going to give me a bad reputation. That isn't what you want to do is it? " he whispered gently, as his hand clamped down on her thin wrist like a cobra. Sam gasped lightly as her wrist grew numb with pain. He released it and kissed her wrist lightly.

Sam bit her lip and said nothing as his kiss sent chills down her spin. "Do you know how long you made me wait?" he asked, his voice was gentle. It was almost as if he was chiding a child, but Sam knew better then to trust him. She knew she was treading on thin ice.

"Too long for you my love." She choked out sweetly. She could feel her entire body trembling slightly. He seemed satisfied with her answer. He abruptly stood up and walked towards the door. She stumbled to follow him and quickly trailed after him like a lost little puppy.

┌(；`～,)┐ ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ

"What is wrong with me Tuck! I have never ever been this interested in a girl before! Not even Paulina has me this curious. I want to know what she's thinking, where she's going, why she's so skinny, why she doesn't smile at class very much." Danny ranted. He paused for a moment and raked his long fingers through his jet black hair. He waited patiently for a response. "Are you even listening Tucker?" Danny exclaimed whipping around.

Tucker lay sprawled on Danny's bed, his earphones plugged in, and his fingers dancing across his PDA at lighting fast pace. Danny stood above Tucker, with a frown painted on his face. Tucker paused slightly and pulled out one of his earbuds. "Are you done yet? If you keep talking like this you'll start to sound like a chick. " Tuck said callously, his brown eyes glued to the glowing screen.

"I know man, but it's driving me crazy much she's been on my mind! And you know how obsessed I've been with Paulina since the day I met her and the second this new girl comes into the picture I don't care if I don't see Paulina." Danny mournfully said.

"Dude, do you want to know why you are so interested?" Tucker disgustedly said.

"What? What is it? Why am I so hopelessly interested? "

"It's because she's a mystery. An enigma. She's something you've never encountered. There are girls out there that don't strive to be popular and I can tell you that Samantha Manson is NOT one of them. The only that that I know about her is that she's a vegetarian and not to mention her wealthy family. "

"Wealthy?" Danny asked one of his eyebrows shot up. If she was wealthy it was news to him.

Tucker nodded mutely and just continued to poke at his PDA. "That's what the word on the street is. She's also engaged to this very wealthy aristocrat from the other side of town." he said his tone dropping slightly, his eyes peeled away from the PDA's radiant screen to gauge his best friends reaction.

Danny felt his insides freeze up, and for the first time no minty breath was expelled, just unhappiness and a knot in the pit of his stomach. There was just something about Samantha Manson that he could just not ignore.

┌(；`～,)┐ ε=ε=ε=┌(;*´Д`)ﾉ

How was that guys? :D Let me know if you like it! This is one long pilot chapter. I've had this in the making for awhile and never decided to actually post it. Its summer now and I miss writing. I'm looking for a beta reader! I'm only accepting one beta reader. I'll also be browsing the beta section as well. Thanks guys!


End file.
